brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Digital Etiquette/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim & Moby A dog avatar passes Tim on a sidewalk. An avatar bumps into Tim. Tim's Avatar: Hey, watch where you're going! A speech bubble "Beep!" is shown above the avatar. Tim's Avatar: What did you call me? Moby is playing on a desktop computer in Tim's bedroom and Tim is playing on a laptop. Moby beeps. Tim: No. I'm not talking until you apologize. Moby: Beep? Tim: In there! Another speech bubble says "I'm sorry." above the avatar. Tim: That's better. A message pops up and Tim reads it. Tim: To Tim and Moby: What's the deal with digital etiquette? From, George. Digital etiquette, or netiquette is a set of rules for how to behave online. Moby: Beep. Tim: Right, it's a lot like real life etiquette which is basically a code of conduct for having good manners and treating others with common courtesy and respect. It's just as important in our digital lives, including how we act in online games. Or how we communicate in e-mails and instant messages in chat rooms, and on message boards, blogs, and social networking websites. On Tim's laptop, Tim's avatar walks through illustrations of an e-mail inbox, a text exchange, a message board, and social networking page. Tim: Whoa. How are you doing that? Moby shrugs. Tim: Unfortunately, some people can lose control the second they jump online. Moby: Beep? Tim: Well, like when they disagree with someone, or have strong feelings about a topic, they end up saying stuff they'd never say in person. They may send rude emails and IMs or try to start arguments on message boards. An animation shows a chat room for Princess Darla is shown. Tim: That's called flaming, and it can lead to full-on flamewars, insulting arguments between two or more users. Text reads: flaming & flamewars Tim: Believe it or not, some people actually cruise around the Internet looking to start flamewars! An animation shows an unshaven man with a dirty shirt in a cluttered basement. He is typing furiously on a desktop computer, causing trouble. Tim: We call these troublemakers trolls. Kind of fitting, huh? An animation of a computer screen appears. A troll on the screen stands next to a message board. He holds a large, flaming torch. Text reads: trolls Moby: Beep? Tim: Well, I don't think they necessarily become meaner online. Maybe they just forget the rules. On the Internet, it's pretty easy to stay anonymous, or unidentified. Text reads: anonymous Tim: Having a secret identity to hide behind can make people pretty brave, and when all they see of you is a screen name or a funny icon, they might forget that they're dealing with a real human being. Hey, would you stop being such a bully? Moby: Beep? Tim: Well, it's simple. Just like in real life, you should treat other people the way you want to be treated. You wouldn't want somebody to be rude to you, so don't be rude to anyone else. Of course, netiquette isn't just being nice; it's also about communicating clearly. An animation shows Moby's chat room with Chocolate Moose is shown on the screen. Tim: That means keeping emails and IMs clear, and to the point. It also means making your messages easy to read and understand, which can depend on your audience. For instance, some abbreviations and emoticons may be fine with friends, but they're generally not appropriate in formal communication. Images show an abbreviation-heavy text message on a cell phone. Images show an abbreviation-heavy e-mail from a student to a teacher. The teacher seems confused by what she is reading. Tim: And whatever you do, don't write in all capital letters. An animation shows Chocolate Moose's chat inbox. The message on Chocolate Moose's inbox says: "WHAT? I DIDN'T GET THAT LAST MESSAGE, SAY AGAIN?" on the screen. Moby: Beep. Tim: Yeah. On the Internet, all caps makes it seem like you're yelling. Also, keep in mind that humor isn't always obvious in writing. Without seeing facial expressions or hearing someone's voice, it can be hard to tell the difference between a friendly joke and real cruelty. An animation shows Chocolate Moose's chat inbox again. In the chat inbox, OrangeRbt types: "You stink!" on Chocolate Moose's chat inbox. Tim: One way to help make sure you're communicating clearly is to re-read what you write before you send it! Check your tone, grammar, and spelling to make sure you really mean to say what you've written. Once your message is out, it's out! Lastly, make sure you ask permission before posting anything about your friends on a blog or a social networking site. People's personal information is private, and you can really ruin relationships if you reveal something that a friend, or a friend's parents, don't want on the Web. And keep in mind that the Internet is not a private place if you wouldn't want a parent, teacher, college admissions director, or future employer to see something you post, don't post it. Moby clicks a button. Moby sees a picture of Tim drooling in his sleep while holding a teddy bear. Moby: Beep? Tim: Um, permission not granted! Moby clicks another button. Moby sees a picture of Tim trying to get a booger out of his nose. Moby: Beep. Tim: Hey, you do realize that millions of people are watching us, right? Tim sighs. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Social Studies Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Engineering & Technology Transcripts